1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems are known that are capable of executing a pre-defined workflow with respect to image data of a document scanned by an image forming apparatus (see e.g. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-021315). In such systems, a workflow is defined such that data may flow in accordance with the business operation flow of a user.
One workflow is basically made up of a combination of processes including a data input process for inputting data, zero or more intermediate processes performed on the input data, and a data output process for outputting the data generated by the above zero or more intermediate processes, for example.
However, there are cases where successive and automatic execution of processes constituting a workflow is not desired. For example, some workflows may involve waiting for a user input during execution of the workflow and executing subsequent processes of the workflow based on the user input.